Remedio casero
by Reiha-wan
Summary: Takumi jamás había cuidado de alguien enfermo, su suerte tenía que ser pésima para que su primera vez fuera con su despreocupado compañero de piso, Yukihira. / Universo Alterno


**! Universo alterno:** Roommates.

 **-x-**

Takumi era bueno en muchas cosas: era uno de los mejores estudiantes de la escuela, muchas personas lo admiraban tanto por su destreza como por su incomparable belleza, era de lo más cordial con sus compañeros y profesores, no había dato sobre algún _Mahou Shoujo_ que no supiera y, por supuesto, era el único capaz de soportar a Souma Yukihira por un día entero.

¿Cómo había terminado como el compañero de piso de aquel extravagante alumno de intercambio? La necesidad de Takumi por independizarse y la de Souma por ahorrar lo más que pudiera en su estadía en Italia fueron factores decisivos.

Una coincidencia bastante conveniente para ambos.

— ¡Yukihira, ya es tarde y no pienso esperarte!

Takumi llamó a la puerta dos, tres veces más, sin obtener una respuesta.

—No iré hoy—avisó el pelirrojo tras unos segundos, con dificultad para hablar, el sólo hecho de hacerlo le había provocado dolor de cabeza.

Su compañero abrió la puerta con curiosidad, encontrándose con Souma aún en cama y con el peor semblante que le había visto en meses.

—No puede ser ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó con preocupación, acercándose hasta él para comprobar su estado. Entonces colocó una mano sobre su frente, sobresaltándose por la alta temperatura que percibió.

—Dígame la verdad, doctor. ¿Qué tan grave es? —bromeó al verle sacar con apuro su celular.

—Avisaré sobre nuestra inasistencia e iré rápido a la farmacia.

—Perdona...

Souma respiró hondo en cuanto Takumi salió hecho un rayo de la habitación. Habría sido inútil decirle que no se preocupara por él porque, vamos, es el tipo de chico que jamás dejaría a un enfermo solo.

Recordó la primera vez que el rubio enfermó después de comenzar a compartir piso, no había sido nada difícil cuidar de él cuando permanecía tan tranquilo y dócil, todo lo contrario a su verdadera personalidad. Su risa fue ahogada por un corto ataque de tos que le hizo hacerse un ovillo.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y el calor que sentía comenzaba a ser insoportable, se deshizo de las cobijas que lo cubrían y permaneció boca arriba por un momento, intentando concentrarse en ignorar la molesta resequedad en su garganta. Entonces escuchó la puerta principal junto con la voz de Takumi, avisando que estaba de regreso.

— ¿En serio estará mejor con eso? —preguntó el rubio estando al teléfono con su hermano, Isami, para pedirle ayuda sobre cómo aliviar la fiebre de su compañero.

— _Si tienes algún problema, llámame de nuevo e iré a ayudarte._

—Gracias, me salvaste—respondió con mayor alivio en su voz que cuando iniciaron la llamada.

Takumi jamás había cuidado de alguien enfermo, cuando intentó recordar alguna ocasión, sólo le vinieron a la mente recuerdos de sus padres atendiéndolos a él e Isami, así como las instrucciones de "no acercarse porque se podrían contagiar".

Observó las bolsas que traía consigo de la farmacia. De alguna manera, sentía que el dependiente se había pasado un poco de la raya al recomendarle tantas cosas, pero no había tiempo para eso.

Llenó un recipiente con agua fría y tomó varias toallas pequeñas. Al entrar a la habitación de Yukihira, éste lo miró con una sonrisa burlona al percatarse del notorio sonrojo que comenzaba a invadir su rostro. Souma no era de los que solían dormir con pijama en épocas de calor y, el encontrarlo con tan sólo un bóxer puesto, fue inesperado para el joven rubio.

— ¡Eres un tonto! ¿Qué tal si empeoras? —dijo apenas se recuperó del impacto.

Yukihira se abanicó con su mano, dándole a entender que estaba demasiado acalorado.

Vamos, que Takumi empezaba a sentir lo mismo.

Sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse y alejar esos pensamientos. Por lo menos ahora sería más rápido colocarle las toallas.

Colocó la bandeja con agua a un lado de la cama y se hincó junto a ella, sumergió las toallas que traía consigo en el agua y, recordando las instrucciones de su hermano, colocó cada una en su frente, cuello y abdomen, sintiendo que el corazón le daba un vuelco al escuchar los quejidos de Yukihira por el repentino y frío contacto.

Se dirigió a la cocina por más hielos para la bandeja y una botella de agua, Isami dijo que debía tomar mucha agua por la deshidratación y que, una vez sintiera mayor alivio en la garganta, podría darle la medicina que le ayudaría a bajar con mayor rapidez la fiebre.

Al regresar a la habitación volvió a hincarse junto a la cama de Souma, llamándole suavemente para ayudarle a tomar un poco de agua. El pelirrojo asintió y, con algo de dificultad, se incorporó un poco para poder beber de la botella; sintió algunas gotas escurriéndose de entre sus labios y los fríos dedos de Takumi deteniendo su camino a la altura de su cuello, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y agradeció que pudiera justificar que se le erizara la piel con el frío de las compresas en su cuerpo.

Takumi comenzó a tomarle la temperatura cada tanto, sintiéndose aliviado al ver que ésta descendía, de a poco, pero lo hacía. Cuando Souma por fin sintió la comodidad suficiente para poder hablar sin sentir molestias en su garganta, le dio la medicina junto con un poco de té con miel. Ambos parecían dormitar a ratos debido al silencio de la habitación, por lo que Takumi había comenzado a jugar en su celular para no quedarse dormido.

—Sé que es algo tarde para decir ésto pero ¿por qué estás sentado en el suelo, Takumi?

El rubio abrió la boca, pensando que tendría una buena respuesta para ello pero, ahora que lo pensaba ¿por qué no había llevado una silla a la habitación de Yukihira? Suspiró al darse cuenta que estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera había pensado en eso.

— ¿Podría ser que estabas tan preocupado por mí que apenas te diste cuenta? —canturreó Souma, dando a entender que se sentía mucho mejor que en la mañana con esas ganas de joderlo.

—Si no es hora de tu medicina, no molestes—respondió a la defensiva, viéndose descubierto por completo.

—Las compresas ya no están frías.

Takumi pasó una mano a lo largo de su rostro, buscando la paciencia que necesitaría ahora que Souma estaba más vivo que agonizante. Retiró las toallas de su cuerpo y volvió a sumergirlas en el agua helada de la bandeja, evitando a toda costa el mirarlo directamente. Entonces escuchó un sonido familiar que detonó su risa al instante: el hambriento estómago de Yukihira se hizo presente.

— ¡N-No te rías! ¡No me has dado de comer en todo el día! ¿Qué clase de enfermera eres?

— ¿A quién le dices enfermera, idiota? —respondió, sin poder borrar la sonrisa en sus labios—. Iré por más hielo y algo que puedas comer.

— ¡Gracias, enfermera!

Takumi resopló, aunque se alegraba de que su odioso compañero se sintiera mejor. Tomó una de las gelatinas que compró en su camino de regreso de la farmacia y, dando una rápida mirada a lo que había en el refrigerador, pensó que hacer una sopa de verduras sería suficiente para la hora de la comida.

Mientras Souma saboreaba su gelatina de piña como si fuera lo mejor del mundo, Takumi abrió su closet para sacar un pantalón y playera amplias que pudiera usar, acto seguido, se los arrojó a la cara en cuanto terminó su vaso de gelatina.

— ¡Hey! ¡No golpeas a una persona enferma!

—Vístete y sólo colócate las compresas de la frente y el estómago—le indicó, señalando la bandeja en el suelo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Ya no me las pondrás tú?

—Si te sientes lo suficientemente bien para hacer tanto escándalo, ya no necesitas mi ayuda aquí. Prepararé la comida, intenta descansar un rato.

Yukihira se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando Takumi cerró la puerta tras él ¿por qué el cambio tan repentino de humor?

—Cuando creí que por fin nos estábamos llevando bien—suspiró, dejando su vaso y cuchara sobre el buró para poder vestirse y seguir con las instrucciones del rubio.

Mientras tanto, Takumi palmeaba sus mejillas, tratando de sacar de su mente las imágenes del principal causante de sus dolores de cabeza sonriendo como un completo bobo por él.

 _Por él._

Nuevamente sacudió su cabeza.

Si Yukihira se daba cuenta de que se sentía avergonzado al pensar que podría gustarle aunque sea un poco, sería su fin; no lo dejaría vivir en paz con sus burlas e insinuaciones, suficiente tenía que aguantar cuando medio mundo en la escuela se le acercaba con claras segundas intenciones y él, por despiste o simple estupidez, no lo notaba.

Pero no podía evitar el recordar las veces que le buscaba en su clases para conversar un rato o cuando le invitaba a salir con compañeros de otras especialidades y grados, a pesar de que no se había hecho de una buena reputación al ingresar a la escuela, ahora parecía que no importaba la persona, terminaría encantada con el japonés.

¿Es que acaso era perfecto en un sentido muy retorcido?

— ¡Takumi!

El mencionado pegó un brinco, agarrando con fuerza el cuchillo que tenía en la mano para que no se le cayera. Souma estaba a su lado, con el termómetro de cinta pegado a su frente y curioseando en la pequeña olla que se encontraba en la estufa.

— ¿Acaso quieres matarme de un infarto? —lo regañó, pasando disimuladamente la mirada por el termómetro, el cual indicaba que ya estaba cerca de una temperatura normal.

 _Pero no suficiente._

—Te estuve llamando desde hace rato y como no contestabas vine a ver.

—Ah… —Desvió la vista hacia las zanahorias que estaba picando momentos atrás, siguiendo con su labor a pesar de sentir su rostro arder por la cercanía del otro.

Yukihira sonrió traviesamente al percatarse del nerviosismo de Takumi. Siendo sinceros, le alegraba que se hubiera tomado tantas molestias para quedarse con él hasta ahora y presentía que, si el italiano volvía a reír como cuando se burló del sonido de su estómago hacía un rato, no podría seguir ignorando el cosquilleo en su estómago por mucho tiempo más.

 _¿Que si le gustaba?_ Claro que le gustaba, al igual que al ochenta por ciento de sus compañeros. Había que estar loco para no quedar encantado con sólo verlo y escucharlo hablar con ese modo tan cortés que se le daba muy bien. Lo que más le gustaba era saber que, tras esa imagen principesca y madura, existía un chico que se desesperaba con facilidad cuando las cosas no salen como quiere y que no soporta perder ni siquiera en una inocente partida de videojuegos.

Era imposible evitar molestarlo a la mínima oportunidad, le había tomado su tiempo que Takumi reaccionara tan sinceramente con él y definitivamente tenía que hacerlo valer ¿no?

Souma por fin hizo caso al rubio y despejó la cocina para que pudiera continuar con su tarea en paz, pero sólo en parte, pues se limitó a sentarse en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba a escasos dos metros de la cocina. Apoyó los codos en la superficie y dejó caer su barbilla sobre sus manos, dedicándose a observar a la distancia cómo el rubio terminaba de preparar la sopa de verduras.

Tal vez eran rezagos de la fiebre o efectos secundarios de la medicina, pero podía jurar que la escena frente a él estaba acompañada de una tenue cortina de luz angelical digna de película.

—No quiero despertar… —pensó en voz alta, captando la atención de su compañero.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

Cruzaron miradas por unos segundos, hasta que Souma se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba de cero a cien en un segundo.

— ¿Estás saliendo con alguien, Takumi?

 _¡No, eso no era lo que quería decir! ¡Y definitivamente no quería escuchar esa respuesta!_

— ¿Por qué el repentino interés? —respondió, luchando por sonar lo más desinteresado posible. Lo había tomado con la guardia muy, muy, muy baja. Evitó que mirara su rostro dándole la espalda, pretendiendo que vigilaba la comida o limpiaba un poco el espacio que había ocupado.

—No es nada del otro mundo ¿cierto? Es decir, todos tenemos a alguien que nos gusta o nos atrae de alguna manera, supongo—dijo Yukihira con su usual tono juguetón. Si no se sintiera un poco desorientado aún, seguramente no habría sido capaz de responder tan habilidosamente.

Takumi mordió su labio inferior, preguntándose a dónde quería llegar el pelirrojo con aquella extraña plática. Jamás habían hablado de chicas o algo por el estilo, por el contrario, habían sido bastante distantes en esos temas. Y si de algo estaba seguro, era que no deseaba saber nada sobre las conquistas de Souma.

—Considero que eso no es de tu incumbencia, Yukihira.

 _Ow, eso había sonado demasiado frío._

—Lo siento, creo que no fue buen tema de conversación—respondió, desviando la mirada hacia la mesa.

Parece que había hecho enfadar a Takumi y, el que no llegara el "No" que con tantas ansias esperaba obtener como respuesta, le hizo preguntarse si realmente estaría saliendo con alguien.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por los siguientes minutos, con sólo el sonido del agua hirviendo como fondo.

—Después de comer debes descansar un poco más ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Eh? —Souma se había perdido en _ningún lugar_ y, para cuando reaccionó a lo que había dicho su compañero, éste ya se encontraba a su lado, colocando un par de platos con la sopa caliente sobre la mesa.

— ¿Seguro que te sientes mejor? —preguntó, sintiendo una extraña mezcla de preocupación y nerviosismo al verlo aún desorientado.

—Si digo que no ¿me darás de comer? —Sonrió, tratando de demostrar que no debía poner esa expresión con el ceño fruncido que no le pegaba para nada.

— ¡Como si fuera a hacer algo así! —respondió con un sonrojo expandiéndose por sus mejillas al imaginarlo por un nanosegundo.

Con Takumi tratando de esconder su vergüenza y Souma sintiéndose mejor tras esa divertida reacción del italiano, ambos comenzaron a comer.

Ahora que hacían memoria ¿cuándo fue la última vez que comieron juntos en casa? A pesar de vivir bajo el mismo techo, al tener rutinas completamente diferentes, era raro que coincidieran en sus horas de comida; por la misma razón, jamás habían probado algo preparado por el otro, era más fácil pedir una pizza o salir a comer por ahí en sus días libres.

Pese a negarlo internamente, el rubio estaba algo ansioso porque Yukihira dijera algo sobre su comida, estaba seguro de que terminaría haciendo algún comentario que lo haría enojar pero, al no obtenerlo, comenzó a preocuparse por si no habría sido mejor idea el preparar alguna otra cosa.

— ¿Me servirías un poco más, Takumi?

La expresión alegre y extrañamente mejorada del japonés lo dejó con la mente en blanco por unos segundos.

— ¿Takumi?

—S-Sí, ahora te sirvo.

Souma tapó su rostro con ambas manos en cuanto Takumi le dio la espalda. _¿Por qué esa repentina expresión de felicidad en su rostro? ¿Acaso estaba teniendo alucinaciones de nuevo? ¿Era normal que Takumi brillara tanto?_

—Aquí tienes-...

— ¡Gracias!

Takumi pestañeó varias veces con la mirada fija en su compañero, quien de inmediato comenzó a comer con mayor rapidez. Regresó a su lugar en la mesa y se quedó observando a Souma sin ser realmente consciente de ello, preguntándose por qué de todas las personas que conocía, tenía que terminar prendado del menos conveniente.

Tal vez lo consideraría si: primero, supiera que tiene una oportunidad, pues ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder gustarle al ser un chico también; segundo, no tuviera de por medio el contrato de arrendamiento al que aún le quedaban un par de meses; y tercero ¿acaso no iba a regresar a Japón terminando el semestre?

De verdad ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando comenzó a gustarle Souma Yukihira?

El repentino sonido de la cuchara estrellándose con el plato le asustó y, al encontrarse con la expresión y mirada tan extrañas que el pelirrojo le dirigía, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

— ¿En serio te gusto?

Takumi tapó su boca por instinto, presa del pánico al no darse cuenta de que en algún momento había comenzado a pensar en voz alta.

 _Cazzo._

Ahora tenía dos opciones: Negar rotundamente lo dicho usando de excusa que aún tenía algo de fiebre y llevarlo de vuelta a su habitación para que descansara, o dejarlo con la palabra en la boca mientras ponía alguna excusa lo bastante buena que le permitiera salir de casa por al menos cuatro horas.

Espera, no podía dejarlo solo estando aún en ese estado.

 _Merda. Merda. Merda._

 _¡Piensa en algo!_

—Sí.

 _¡ESO NO ERA!_

—Ya veo…

Souma se sentía un tonto por no poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. ¿En verdad estaba pasando ésto o en cualquier momento despertaría, vería a Takumi a su lado y se daría cuenta de que aún estaba en cama debido a la fiebre?

No podía creer que Takumi simplemente había dicho "¿Por qué me tiene que gustar este tonto?" como una extraña forma de confesarse ¿o sí? Aunque él mismo lo hubiera confirmado, era algo que su cerebro no podía procesar por completo, mucho menos como se encontraba ahora.

A estas alturas, tenía la misma duda que Takumi ¿por qué le gustaría?

— ¿Estoy dormido?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Takumi, quien llevaba rato balbuceando todas las excusas que se le ocurrieron para cubrir su error y, fue en ese momento, que se dio cuenta que Souma no estaba escuchándolo en absoluto.

 _¡Eso! Al final, podría optar por ir a dejarlo a su cama y fingir que eso nunca había sucedido. Pero… la sensación que esa idea provocaba en su pecho no era del todo buena._

—Mi error—dijo con pesadez, controlando como pudo su nerviosismo—. No debí decir eso… Yo… Iré por las cosas de tu habitación ¿bien? Recogeré la mesa en un rato-...

A pesar de su intento de escape, Souma lo tomó por el brazo cuando pasó a su lado y, al no encontrar resistencia por parte de Takumi, tomó aire antes de hablar.

—No digas eso… Aunque sea un idiota, si aún así sientes eso ¡no puedo dejarlo pasar! —Se puso de pie, sin soltar el brazo de Takumi, y lo encaró— ¡T-Tú también me gustas!

Con el italiano boquiabierto ante la no tan inesperada confesión de Souma, aunque no sabría decir si el sonrojo en el pelirrojo era por estar enfermo o avergonzado, apenas pudo atinar a comenzar a reír al tiempo que desviaba el rostro de Souma.

 _Al final, no era su imaginación ¡en verdad le gustaba!_

— ¡Que grosero! —se quejó Yukihira ante la reacción de Takumi.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —soltó entre risas, siendo incapaz de tranquilizarse.

Pasaron unos minutos más entre risas y reclamos, con ambos jóvenes sintiéndose liberados con cada palabra que salía de ellos. Aunque Takumi estuviera demasiado nervioso y contento por la situación, y Souma se encontrara en uno de los escasos momentos de su vida en que no tenía idea de lo que debería hacer, ambos tenían en claro una cosa:

 _Seguro valdrá la pena._

 **-x-**

Después de toda la tensión acumulada que ya tenían los tórtolos, un momento de estupidez era lo que necesitaban para que se quitaran lo coyones D En caso de notar lagunas o cosas extrañas, culpo a mi yo del pasado, a la que se le ocurrió comenzar esta historia cuando sentía que ya no cargaba los peregrinos 8'3 -#Drama, sólo me resfrié, pero sí me sentía hodddible-

La idea de estos dos de roommies fue justamente por ver una película sobre vida universitaria y el caos que nace al vivir con adolescentes igual de idiotas que uno.

Probablemente este sea el fic más largo que escriba en un tiempo, sólo sucedió así que LOL esperen drabbles, si me llego a explayar, ya será de gane (?)

¡Espero les haya gustado!


End file.
